Malentendidos Y Sorpresas
by Mizuiro Kioko
Summary: Era un día perfecto para descansar del ajetro diario... o de escuchar conversaciones ajenas.


**Disclaimer:** One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

- _**Malentendidos Y Sorpresas**_

Un día de brillante sol, relajante brisa y suave murmurar de olas. No habían enemigos a la vista y los peces danzaban al rededor del barco. La ocasión perfecta para descansar del ajetreo diario... o de escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Lo que actualmente se encontraba haciendo la tripulación de Sombrero de Paja.

-Tengo hambreee- se quejó Luffy.

-¡Shhh! ¡Cállate que nos pueden escuchar!- reprendió Nami, pegando más el oido a la puerta, causando así que su capitán se viese aplastado, para desgracia de este, por los pechos de la navegante. Todos estaban amontonados contra la puerta de la cocina, intentando escuchar la conversación acontecida al otro lado. Algunos se encontraban ahí por curiosidad, otros por aburrimiento y uno fue arrastrado en contra de su voluntad.

-¡Yohohoho! Señorita, debo asegurar que tiene un gusto impecable a la hora de elegir bragas- comentó Brook.

-¡Ah! ¡Brook se está desangrando! ¡Un médico, un médico!- Chopper, que desde su estratégica posición podía ver el lugar triplemente más elaborado de Brook (el cual le permitía disfrutar de una vista directa a lo que la minifalda de Nami ocultaba bajo sus pliegues), se había percatado del desangre nasal que el esqueleto padecía.

-Ese creo que eres tú- apuntó divertida Robin, la única que no se encontraba dentro de la comprimida masa que ahora representaban sus nakamas.

-Grr, ¿por qué estoy aquí?- gruñó Zoro, atrapado entre lo que, adivinaba, eran Luffy y Franky, sin mencionar el esquelético brazo de Brook, el cual se le estaba clavando en la espalda.

-¡He dicho que os calleis!- espetó la navegante.

-¿No eres tú la que más grita?- preguntó Franky con una gota resbalándole por la sien.

-¡Shh! ¡Shh! ¡Están diciendo algo!- avisó Nami, ignorando el comentario del cyborg.

-_No tan fuerte, harás que se manche todo, luego_- la voz de Sanji se escuchaba tranquila, amortiguada por la madera de la puerta. Todos se pegaron más a la puerta, casi esperando fusionarse con esta, mientras Zoro gruñía por verse empujado y obligado a adquirir posiciones incómodas.

-_¿A-así?_- la voz de Usopp, en cambio, se notaba entre insegura y nerviosa. El silencio por fin se había apoderado de los Sombrero de Paja.

-_Sí, mejor. Recuerda cuidar la fuerza, sino podría... antes de tiempo_- un descarado pedo había irrumpido en medio del grupo, rompiendo el silencio e impidiendo que escuchasen todo lo dicho por el cocinero.

-¡Brook!- reprendió Nami. Menos mal que estaban al aire libre.

-¡Yo no fuí!- se apresuró en negar el esqueleto.

-¡Luffy!

-¡Yo tampoco!- aseguró el capitán.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el culpable, con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-¡Franky!- Nami miró con reporche sentido al mayor, sin ser consciente de la intoxicación que Zoro estaba recibiendo debido a su mala posición.

-_¡Oh! ¡Está bueno!_- se escuchó la voz de Usopp, como acercándose a la salida.

-_Pues claro, ¿qué esperabas...?_- Nami no se tomó el tiempo de escuchar el resto. Debían retirarse antes de que los descubriesen. Pero en lugar de lograr dar la voz de alarma, la puerta se abrió y una amalgama de piernas y manos cayó a los pies de Sanji y Usopp.

-¿Pero qué?- el artillero no entendía nada.

-¿Nami-swan?- Sanji estaba desconcertado. La aludida levantó la cabeza para sonrojarse de sobremanera al ver como Usopp lamía con placer algo blanco y pegajoso que se encontraba sobre su mano derecha.

-¡Ah! ¡Hahaha, Sanji-kun!- rió nerviosa. La pelirroja estaba sin palabras y su cara era un poema, secundada por la de Franky y Brook. Aunque claro, no se notaba en la de este último porque los esqueletos no tienen cara. Luffy y Chopper no entendían bien la situación (sólo sabian que Usopp estaba comiendo algo rico), Zoro estaba medio muerto y Robin sonreía más divertida aún.

Usopp y Sanji no tardaron en comprender lo que pasaba, causando reacciones muy diferentes:

-¿Ves? Te lo dije- comentó el artillero, inusualmente tranquilo, mientras seguía limpiándose la mano. Pero Sanji le ignoraba.

-¡Nami-swan! ¡Robin-chwan! No pensarán que tengo algo con ese narizotas, ¿verdad?- el cocinero estaba deseperado. -¡Mi amor es sólo para ustedes!- aseguraba el chef. Las chicas, de todas maneras, no pudieron responder cuando Zoro, resucitado gracias al aire libre, se levantó con palpable amenaza. Usopp dió un paso atrás al notar como el espadachín se había girado hacía él. Peligro, dictaban todos sus sentidos. Y estos, cabe mencionar, eran muy precisos. Pero no le sirvió de nada tener la alarma gritándole que corra ya que el guerrero había sido más rápido. Lo atrapó por la nuca, esquivo con fácilidad su nariz y juntó sus labios en un inesperado, y porqué negarlo, violento beso. Todos los presentes enmudecieron.

-Dulce- gruñó Zoro con disgusto, terminado el beso.

-E-es que... S-sanji me enseñó a hacer nata..- explicó el artillero sin aire.

-¿Ahora se le dice así?- preguntó Franky en voz baja.

-Eso parace- contestó Nami.

-¿Y Luffy?- Sanji acababa de reparar en la ausencia de su capitán. El cocinero se apresuró a la cocina, pasando atraves de Usopp y Zoro, para encontrar se con Luffy terminando de lamer los últimos restos de nata que quedaban sobre sus manos.

-¡Maldito monstruo de goma! ¡Eso era para el postre de hoy!- espetó Sanji, haciendo que todos entrasen a la cocina.

-Shishishi, por eso estaba tan rico- respondió el aludido, no siendo consciente del inminente peligro que el cocinero representaba en ese momento.

-¡Luffy!- se lamentó Usopp.- ¡No es fácil hacer nata!

-¿Realmente estaban haciendo nata?- murmuró Nami, incrédula.

-Nee-chan, tienes una imaginación salvaje- dijo Franky mientras Robin reía suavemente. Y es que todo el asunto había sido comenzado por la navegante dando por hecho cosas y arrastrando a los demás con ella.

-Robin, tú lo sabías, ¿cierto?- acusó Nami después de haber noqueado a Franky por el anterior comentario. La arqueóloga tan sólo ofreció su enigmatica sonrisa como única respuesta.

Y mientras Luffy era cruelmente apalizado, Zoro por fin era libre de ir a echarse su siesta y Franky y Nami acosaban a Usopp para saber desde cuando tenía ese tipo de relación con el espadachín, Brook descansaba en la enfermeria. Su hemorragia nasal aún no se había detenido y Chopper le había obligado a tumbarse mientras mantenía dos trozos de papel en sus fosas nasales. Pero al músico no le importaba. Hoy habá deleitaodo sus ojos con una visión celestial, a pesar de que siendo un esqueleto no tenía ojos. _¡Yohohoho! ¡Skull Joke!_


End file.
